Breakaway
by XxAngelxX911
Summary: Post A Vineyard Valentine Logan has a talk with Lorelai and comes to realize that his future is standing right in front of him. OneShot


Authors Note: Hey All, so I think this will most likely stay a one shot. I was just so pissed at Mitchum that I needed to rant and this was my way of doing so. Please review, I would like to know what you all thought of it and tell me, did Mitchum piss you guys off too. Or was it just me? Okay, enjoy!

Summary: Post A Vineyard Valentine; Logan has a talk with Lorelai and comes to realize that his future is standing right in front of him. (One-Shot)

---

_Breakaway_

Logan stood in the doorway staring at the ground, quietly waiting for Rory. Lorelai walked up to him and he raised his head to look at her, shame evident in his eyes.

"I'm really sorry about this Lorelai" Logan whispered

Lorelai shook her head "Its okay, it was great while it lasted"

Logan nodded "Nothing good ever lasts"

"I got to agree with you there" Lorelai paused "I know how you feel Logan"

"How do you mean?" Logan wondered

"I know what it feels like to have your family be ashamed of you when you've done absolutely nothing wrong. I mean sure, I had a kid at six teen, out of wedlock, but that doesn't make me a criminal or a murderer. Yet still to this day my parents are ashamed of me" Lorelai told him

"If anything they should envy you, your lifestyle, everything. I grew up the same way you did with all emotions being faked, no real love. You gave Rory a life full of love and support and I envy that" Logan told her

"Rory told me about Asia" Lorelai told him

Logan nodded "Yeah"

"But you're going to London, for a year after you graduate" Lorelai stated

Logan stared at her "No, I'm not"

"Tell your father that" she whispered

He nodded "My father likes to control me"

"Gee" Lorelai smiled "Ya think"

Logan sighed "I love your daughter Lorelai"

Lorelai nodded "I know, but you know what sucks?"

Logan was confused "No what?"

"That as soon as I start to like you, really like you, you worry me. No offense Logan, but I know your type and I don't want to stereotype you. I want to express my worries to you. My daughter's heart belongs to you; she's passed the land of no return and in five months who knows how much farther down that road of no return she'll be. You've hurt her in the past and no offense, because in relationships there is going to be fights and you can easily hurt one another or unintentionally cause the other pain. You hold everything in your hands Logan. If you leave for London, for a year, you and Rory are over and my daughter's plans are shattered. I don't want to sound like a bitch, I like you Logan, a lot and I never thought I'd ever say that. I know how hard this is, but can you understand how scared I am for my little girl" Lorelai explained, her eyes tearing up

"I understand" Logan whispered "I want to spend the rest of my life with your daughter Lorelai"

Lorelai smiled through her clouded eyes "Well, I'm glad you're on the same page, because Rory casually mentioned to me last night how she thinks you're the one"

Logan smiled "She is the one for me, I know it"

"Then listen to me Logan" Lorelai paused "I know from past experiences, I've been burned and I've burned others. Now understand me when I say this, put Rory ahead of everything else, because if you put your work or your family ahead of her which is what your family wants by the way it's just going to ruin you. Your father is no idiot, he thinks he can just work you like a puppet, well don't allow it. Fight back Logan, before it's too late and before they do irreparable damage to you, Rory, and your future together"

Logan smiled brightly "I finally get it"

Lorelai smiled "Really?"

Logan nodded "It's a choice; it's between Rory and my family. I have to choose"

Lorelai sighed "What are you going to choose?"

Logan smiled "It's no contest Lorelai, it's no contest whatsoever. I have to go talk to Rory, tell my father I'll be right down"

Lorelai nodded and watched him quickly head upstairs. He ran down the corridor and through open the door to him and Rory's room, startling her.

"Just give me one more second" Rory told him

Logan walked over to her and grabbed her hand. He led her over to the bed and sat down next to her, holding her hands in his.

"Logan what is it?" Rory asked worriedly

"We need to talk" he told her

She nodded nervously "Okay"

"I'm walking away" Logan told her

"What?" she whispered "But…I thought you loved me"

Logan laughed "No baby, not from you, from him"

"I don't get it" Rory stated

"If I don't stop him now, he might successfully ruin us someday and I won't allow that to happen. I want everything with you Ace. I want to make you my wife; I want a house in a quiet little town, maybe Stars Hollow. I want a family, kids, and I have to give up my father's life if I want that" Logan explained

Rory smiled through her tears "But why?"

"Because if I take over for him, I'll have the same life he had. A trophy wife, a family with no love, late nights, no time for anything. His life would ultimately break us and that's what he's hoping for, but I'm putting my foot down right now" Logan told her

"But your dad's job is all you know" Rory told him

"I'm not worried" he told her "Of course; we'd lose a lot of money"

"Logan" Rory whispered "I don't give a damn about the money, I want us to be happy, and I don't care if we have to do so on the streets"

Logan laughed "We'd have plenty of money Rory, I got billions when I turned twenty one, what I meant was my dad makes tons of extra money by working"

Rory shook her head "I don't care about the money, I care about us. Let's break away Logan, let's do it"

He smiled and kissed her hard on the lips before standing up and tugging her hand. She followed behind him as they marched out to the limo where Mitchum was standing waiting for him and Lorelai and Luke stood a mere five feet away packing up the truck.

"Logan" Mitchum sighed "Where are your bags, we have to leave right away"

"I'm not going" Logan told him, gripping Rory's hand tighter

"Excuse me?" Mitchum asked

"Here's my proposition dad. You either accept the fact that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with Rory or I'm out" Logan stated

Mitchum laughed "Is this a joke? You're my son Logan, you would never throw away all of our money for some little tramp"

"Hey" came a yell from Lorelai "Watch it buddy"

Mitchum cackled again "Logan this was funny, but let's go"

"I'm serious dad" Logan stated

Mitchum's eyes turned dark as he gripped Logan's shoulder tightly.

"Get in this car right now young man" Mitchum ordered "You are my son; you will do as I say"

Logan shook his head "I may be your son Dad, but I will never be the man you are"

Mitchum's grip tightened and Rory knew Logan was hiding the pain by squeezing the life out of her hand.

"Do you really think she'll still want you without the money?" Mitchum laughed

"Huh?" Logan smirked "Guess Rory isn't a gold digger, big shocker there. We've talked about it dad, we don't need your life or your money"

Mitchum was fuming; he grabbed Logan by the collar.

"You will not do this" Mitchum stated "I'll kill you Logan, get in this car now"

Luke was instantly at Logan side, ripping Mitchum's hand from Logan's shirt.

"You better back off man" Luke threatened "How can you treat your own child this way?"

Mitchum laughed "Well I guess I now no longer have a son, now do I?"

Logan smirked "I'm afraid your right sir, you only have a daughter. How terrible I feel for her. Good thing she is getting married"

Mitchum glared at Logan "It'll be no time before you come crawling back to me, just wait"

Logan smirked "You'll be waiting until the day you die"

Mitchum nodded "Hand over yours credit cards and have your things out of the apartment by the end of the week, I don't support you anymore. You're lucky Yale is paid yearly, guess you'll get to finish your education"

Logan reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, he removed his license, his debit card, and some cash and threw the wallet at his father. Mitchum bent down and picked it up. Logan pulled his keys out of his back pocket and threw them at Mitchum as well. Mitchum watched the keys hit the ground.

"That car is yours" Mitchum stated "I got it for you for graduation from high school"

Logan smirked "No thanks, I'll buy one on my own"

Mitchum nodded "Fine, but be careful you'll go through that 2.3 billion inheritance in no time"

Logan nodded and smirked "Whatever you say"

Lorelai cleared her throat "Logan you can stay with Luke and me until you and Rory find a new place"

Logan looked towards Lorelai and smiled "Thanks"

Logan gripped Rory's hand tightly. She stared at Mitchum.

"An opinion is an opinion sir and with all do respect, you may think I don't have it, but I do and you know what I'm talking about. As far as you're concerned, I don't think you have it" Rory smiled as Logan led her toward Luke's truck.

"Have what?" Mitchum asked

Rory turned to look at him "What it takes to be a father. You've crashed and burned, take some notes, maybe you won't lose your only other child if you learn from the loss of this one"

Mitchum stared at her as she turned her back and hand and hand they climbed into Luke's truck. Mitchum watched the truck go down the driveway and disappear around the corner.

He'd failed, but Logan had succeeded. Logan had seen the light that he himself never saw when his father pushed him. He didn't give Logan enough credit, he really had a good head on his shoulders and despite what came out of his mouth, he had picked a real winner to stand by his side.

---

**Well, what do you think? Please review, I want to know what you thought! Should I add more, I don't think so, but maybe I could. Hmm, well let me know! Thanks!**

**Britt**


End file.
